Close to you
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Step One

A/N: Inspired by SNSD – Boyfriend

Special dedicated for my dearest lil' sista, Harumi :D

* * *

**Close to you**

"Hyuk, nanti pulang denganku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan, lebih baik nanti pergi bersama ku saja. Ada cafe yang sedang promo di pertigaan seberang sekolah."

"Tidak, tidak. Hari ini pemutaran perdana film The Hobbit, nonton denganku yah?"

Dan bla bla bla bla...

Huft, mereka ini cowok atau cewek sih? Cerewetnya~ geez! Pengang kupingku dengar ocehan, uhm tawaran, cowok-cowok yang menganggap diri mereka sudah oke, sampai berani ngajak aku jalan. Helo~

Jangan heran sambil memasang wajah pongo begitu. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi, setiap hari selama aku di sekolah. Cowok-cowok itu (baik teman sekelas, murid satu angkatan, kakak kelas juga adik kelas) akan dengan suka rela berdesak-desakkan mengerubutiku. Dengan berbagai alasan dan tawaran mereka datang, berusaha merebut secuil perhatian yang ku punya.

Kau tanya siapa aku? Hidup dijaman apa kau ini? -_-

Aku, Lee Eunhyuk, primadona sekolah ini—sudah jelas 'kan? Hey, bukan aku yang mengaku-ngaku. Orang-orang yang bilang begitu. Lagi pula apa kau tak lihat, sepagi ini saja kelasku sudah ramai karena banyak cowok yang ingin sekedar melihatku. Cuci mata katanya, sebelum memulai rutinitas membosankan -belajar. Ck, memang mereka anggap aku ini semacam deterjen atau sabun. Geez!

Aku ambil headset lalu memasangnya ke sepasang telingaku. Memilih secara acak lagu dalam daftar putar di ponselku. Dengan tangan bersila di atas meja sebagai tumpuan ku untuk menenggelamkan wajah. Dan dimulailah kebiasaan pagiku sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Tidak, tidak sampai tertidur. Hanya saja ini caraku mengacuhkan mereka. Aku malas meladeni meski dengan segaris senyum tipis. Terlebih, tak ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Bukan karena aku sombong atau sok paling cantik. Tapi melihat seseorang sampai mengemis-ngemis begini, terutama cowok, oh please... dimana harga dirinya? Aku tak suka dengan orang yang sampai merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana orang mau menghargainya kalau dia sendiri justru melakukan hal yang berkebalikan?

"Mereka sudah bubar," bisik sebuah suara malas. Aku menegakkan badan dan mulai beralih menatap teman sebangku ku yang wajahnya asem banget. Ku ulurkan sebelah tanganku menepuk pelan bahunya seperti berkata, "yang sabar yah." Well, dialah korban sebenarnya di sini.

Dia tersenyum maklum. "Satu setengah tahun ini aku sudah terbiasa kok," ujarnya sambil memutar bola mata. Hahaha, benar. Hanya dia yang tahan begini.

Ekor matanya melirik ke luar kelas. Seakan memberi kode, ia menunjuk sesuatu di luar sana dengan dagu. Aku melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan novel di tangannya, berbincang ringan dengan beberapa temannya di depan kelas. Kacamata yang membingkai manis sepasang mata indahnya tak membuatnya nampak cupu, justru semakin memperkuat kharismanya di mataku. Dia salah satu alasanku tak melirik pemuda manapun yang mencoba mendekatiku. Dia lah pemegang hak kepemilikkan atas hatiku, pangeranku—Donghae.

Aku memasang senyum terbaik saat dia berjalan melewati bangku ku menuju tempat duduknya dideretan belakang. Berharap ia sekedar membalasku dengan sebuah senyum tipis, namun seperti biasa melirik ke arah ku saja tidak.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung merengut sebal dengan aura muram mengelilingi tubuhku. Untuk kesekian kali aku diacuhkan. Belagu banget! Padahal kalau pemuda lain yang ku beri senyum pasti langsung kejang-kejang.

"Berhenti saja, dia takkan melirikmu. Ace tim basket yang mengejar-ngejar kamu, seribu kali lebih cakep dari dia."

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu.."

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, giliran teman sebangku ku yang menepuk pundakku prihatin. "Sabar ya.."

Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku benci Donghae! Benci! Benci! Benci!

Hey, cowok biasa-biasa aja dengan tampang pas-pasan! Tak bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap normal dan mengejar-ngejar ku seperti yang lain? Aku benci kau acuhkan terus! T~T

* * *

Aku manyun memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di depan ku sekarang. Dari tadi tangannya terus berkutat dengan pulpen dan buku catatan sementara matanya bolak balik membaca tiap rentet soal dalam buku paket. Kalau tidak ingat sekarang kami sedang ada di perpustakaan, sudah ku ceramahi dia panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

Ini semua salah guru matematika itu yang memasangkan ku untuk satu kelompok dengan Donghae! Yep, Donghae! Apa dia enggak tau jika cowok ini sekedar bilang 'hai' pada ku saja belum pernah? Beginilah hasilnya, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia hanya sibuk dengan soal-soal yang harus kami kerjakan tanpa menghiraukan eksistensiku. Huh, mungkin kalau satu kelompok ada lebih dari dua orang, aku takkan mati kutu seperti ini.

Aku benci dicueki! Terutama jika orang itu Donghae!

Sejak jatuh hati pada cowok ini, yang ada aku jadi sering melakukan hal-hal aneh agar dapat menarik perhatiaannya. Suka kesal tanpa sebab jika dia lebih memilih ngobrol dengan orang lain sementara sapaanku tak pernah ditanggapi. Jadi bohong banget kalau ada yang bilang cinta itu enggak perlu memiliki. Munafik!

Cinta justru mengubah seseorang menjadi egois. Sekalipun bukan siapa-siapanya, pasti enggak akan rela jika dia terlihat lebih akrab dengan orang lain, tersenyum bukan untukmu, tak menangis di bahumu. Intinya kau ingin jadi yang pertama (bila perlu satu-satunya) dari segala prioritas dihidupnya, benar-benar egois. Pft, aku merasakannya sendiri.

"Berhenti melamun dan kerjakan soal yang nomornya ku lingkari!" desis Donghae pelan namun tegas.

Aku mangap sambil mengerjap seperti orang bodoh. Telingaku belum rusak 'kan? "Apa? Kau bicara padaku?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatapku lurus. God! Ini pertama kalinya kami saling bertukar pandang!

Matanya menyipit tajam. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku menyisakan kira-kira setengah jengkal jarak diantara kami. Aku hanya diam. Syaraf di sekujur tubuhku mati rasa, sungguh!

"Ada dua hal yang sangat tidak ku sukai," katanya dengan suara berat dan pelan. "Pertama, mengulangi ucapanku." Mengingat jarak kami yang tak seberapa, hangat nafasnya menyapu wajahku.

Aku menutup mata sejenak, merekam aroma mint segar yang menguar ditiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kedua, gadis yang bodoh."

Tuk!

"Aww!"

"Eherm!" penjaga perpustakaan berdehem keras dan dengan cuma-cuma memberiku tatapan membunuh super sangar berkat lengkingan nyaring suaraku.

Orang-orang di sekelilingku juga ikut-ikutan menoleh antara kesal, heran dan penasaran mungkin. Aku balas nyengir tak berdosa dengan jari membentuk huruf V.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berpaling dan kembali berkutat pada urusan masing-masing. Segera ku tatap tajam Donghae yang sudah kembali bercinta dengan tugas-tugas di hadapannya. Sialan! Berani-beraninya menyentil keningku. Dan aku juga baru sadar kalau barusan ia mengatai aku bodoh. Enak saja! Tak ingatkah dia, aku ini ranking 3 di kelas?

"Soalnya takkan selesai jika kerjamu hanya menatapku terus." Kalimat bernada menyebalkan kembali dikeluarkan oleh mulut Donghae.

Melihatku saja tidak, dari mana dia tau aku sedang menatapnya? Huh!

Aku mulai mengerjakan soal seperti yang ia bilang sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal. Inginnya sih nyakar mukanya yang belagu itu. Tapi nanti jika sudah keluar dari tempat ini.

Awas saja, pokoknya nanti akan ku buat dia... eung tunggu, dari tadi itu Donghae bicara padaku 'kan?

Hey, ini pertama kalinya dia buka suara untukku! Kyaaa~ sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tidak berfangirling. Hingga sesekali aku mengerjakan soal sembari meliriknya. Ditambah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Biarlah. Keberuntungan 'kan jarang terjadi.

Tanggal berapa sekarang? Haruskah kalender di rumah nanti ku lingkari sebagai hari bersejarah? Ah, mungkin nanti malam aku akan bermimpi indah. Atau justru jadi tak bisa tidur?

Huaaa~ indahnya hari ini... ;)

To be continued—

* * *

Sesuai permintaan, eyke ganti kata 'Fin' di situ jadi 'To be continued' xD


	2. Step Two

"Pagi, Eunhyuk~" Seorang pemuda nangkring di gerbang sekolah dengan senyum ala model iklan pasta gigi. Ah adik kelasku, terlihat dari lambang tingkatan di seragamnya.

Aish~ padahal aku berangkat sepagi ini supaya enggak diganggu, yah sebut saja, fans ku. Mana ini bocah enggak ada sopan-sopannya sama senior. Huh!

Aku terus saja berjalan tanpa membalas sapaannya. Ia menyamai langkahku sambil sesekali mencoba ngajak aku bicara. Aku tetap tak bergeming, diam seribu bahasa. Anehnya dia atau cowok lainnya meski sudah ku cueki seperti ini tapi enggak ada yang jengah. Mereka malah makin gencar mendekatiku. Kalau kata Sungmin, teman sebangku ku, cowok-cowok itu justru merasa kian tertantang. Hah?!

Setibanya di kelas yang awalnya ku kira sepi tak ada siapapun ternyata Donghae sudah duduk anteng di bangkunya, dan tetap sibuk membaca novel seperti biasa. Agak kaget juga sih. Biasanya 15 menit sebelum bel masuk ia baru tiba. Jangan tanya dari mana aku tau! Dan aku bukan stalker, cuma melakukan observasi kecil terhadap cowok belagu dan sok jual mahal itu.

"Sudah sampai. Aku balik ke kelas dulu yah."

Ah aku hampir lupa kalau pemuda ini masih—

Cup

"Bye, Eunhyuk~"

Otakku memproses kejadian barusan begitu lambat. Hingga aku sadar dan—

"Hyaaa~!"

Bocah itu! Awas saja, istirahat nanti akanku bawakan Sungmin ke hadapannya biar dibikin martabak sekalian! Sembarangan banget nyipok pipiku. Walaupun cuma di pipi tapi aku amat sangat enggak rela banget! Hueee~ pipiku udah enggak perawan lagi. T~T

"Berisik!" sebuah suara menyela acara meratapku.

Ku lirik sengit Donghae yang tengah mengusap telinganya. Ku bawa langkahku mendekati mejanya.

Belum juga aku buka suara, ia sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Apa? Mau protes? Harusnya aku 'kan." Ia bangkit lalu melirikku sekilas sebelum berlalu.

"Ini sekolahan, bukan tempat pacaran," ucapnya dari ujung pintu kelas.

Hampir saja sepatu ini mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya, kalau saja ia tak keburu hilang dari balik pintu. Sialan! Enak aja dia bilang begitu! Emang siapa yang pacaran? Jelas-jelas aku cuma korban di sini!

Keperawanan pipiku direnggut paksa, belum juga bonus sindiran dari dia. Huh, terima kasih tuan sok cool. Kau makin memperkeruh mood ku.

* * *

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Uring-uringan juga takkan mengembalikan keperawanan pipimu. Bocah itu biar nanti aku yang urus."

Yah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan insiden mengenaskan yang pagi ini ku alami pada Sungmin. Dan barusan, begitu bel istirahat berdering nyaring, aku segera menyeret Sungmin mengelilingi sekolahan mencari si tersangka.

Untungnya Tuhan berbaik hati, jadi kami tak perlu benar-benar mengelilingi satu sekolahan. Begitu keluar kelas, bocah tengik itu sedang main basket dengan teman-temannya, masih pakai seragam olahraga lengkap lagi. Yang paling tidak ku sangka, ternyata dia anggota ekskul taekwondo di bawah bimbingan Sungmin. Sempitnya dunia ini.

"Pokoknya aku ingin bocah itu dibikin bonyok! Bila perlu jadiin somay sekalian!" pesanku pada Sungmin yang tengah ngemut es lilin rasa jeruk favoritenya.

Balas Sungmin dengan anggukan sekilas sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Ibu benar, harusnya aku ikut ekskul taekwondo atau karate. Biar kalau ada apa-apa tak perlu bergantung pada Sungmin terus.

"Eh, Hyuk." Sungmin menyikut pelan lenganku. Ku tatap dia malas sambil bergumam.

"Kemarin kau dan Donghae ngapain aja sih? Dari tadi dia melirik ke arahmu terus."

Eh? Aku langsung duduk tegap dengan mata membulat seakan berkata, "sungguh?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Ekornya matanya melirik ke balik punggungku.

Tak mau buang waktu, aku segera menoleh. Dan benar saja. Pandanganku langsung menangkap irisnya yang tengah menatapku. Baru saja bibirku ingin mengulas senyum, eh dia sudah memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu.

Hegh? Dia kenapa sih? Heran kok aku bisa suka dengan cowok seperti itu?

"Hukum karma, hukum karma. Kalau mau berhenti dicuekin Donghae, kau juga harus berhenti mengacuhkan fans-fansmu. Hahahaha..." Sungmin tertawa terpingkal. Puas melihat nasib cintaku yang stuck segitu aja.

Ku beri dia cubitan extra sayang. Sekalipun sudah meringis kesakitan tetap saja tawanya tak mau berhenti.

Huh! Menyebalkan!

* * *

"Kerjakan yang benar. Kau 'kan yang memilih tempat ini."

Ck, pemuda ini! Tak bisakah bicara dengan nada normal? Bukan nada menyebalkan seperti ini terus.

Aku bergumam singkat dan kembali menenggelamkan pikiran pada tumpukan soal-soal rumit nan ribet.

Seperti kemarin, aku dan tuan sok cool a.k.a Donghae sedang mengerjakan tugas. Bedanya, aku menolak mentah-mentah saat dia bilang ingin mengerjakannya di perpustakaan kota. Aku tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Jadi dengan sedikit paksaan aku minta untuk mengerjakannya di kelas.

"Kau suka limit 'kan?"

Anggukku singkat sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik kertas-kertas soalku dan ditukar dengan miliknya. "Kerjakan yang itu."

Aku melongo. Menatap kosong berlembar kertas di depanku.

Tuk!

"Aww!" Ku usap keningku yang terasa perih. "Hobimu nyentil jidat orang yah?!" sungutku dengan melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Dengan tampang belagu nan sok cool itu dia menatapku datar—

"Hobimu bengong yah?"

—lalu kembali sibuk menggarap tugas.

Tuh 'kan! Ngomongnya irit banget tapi nyelekit! Pakai pelet apa ini orang super nyebelin sampai aku demen sama dia. -_-

Ku layangkan tanganku bermaksud geplak kepalanya, siapa tau begitu terkena pukulanku sambungan otaknya yang semula putus jadi nyambung lagi. Namun dengan sigap tangannya menahanku.

Waow!

Seperti de javu, ia mendongak lalu mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajahku. Kali ini lebih dekat, hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

Hey, jantung bodoh! Berdetaklah secara normal!

To be continued—

* * *

Aloha sodara-sodara~ eyke balik nih bawa lanjutannya, baikan gue? xD Apa? kurang pendek? Tenang next chap eyke pendekin lagi xD *ditimpuk duit* hayoloh yang pada minta dilanjut, komennya mana komennya *malakin atu-atu* xD

oh iya, ada yang punya saran gak lagu ballad apa yang super mak jleb? bisa yang Korea, barat ato Jepang gitu? please, saya kehabisan stok lagu ballad ToT

* * *

**amandhharu0522**:sampean nyumpahinnya serem banget mbake -_- nih saya kasih lanjutannya, sebagai bayarannya kirim Hyuk ke rumah saya, deal? xD

**laila. r . mubarok **: lanjutannya dataaaaaang~ *gelantungan di atas pohon tomat (?)*

**myfishychovy**: gak jadi fin nih kekeke gak tau tuh, Hyuk diambil orang baru nyesel dah tuh *plok

**Kim Jung Min**: bwahahaha, udah dilanjut. Harus komen loh~ *ngancem

** umi . julianti . 9**: oke oke, saya lanjut. Gimana? Aneh 'kan? -_- *pundung

**harumisujatmiko**** / ****arumi sujatmiko**: jdug, anak kecil gak boleh ikut demo *seret Arumi pulang* hayoloh, mau komen di sini apa di FB? -_-

**viiaRyeosom**: eciyeee~ *toel-toel dagu* terus apa kabarnya itu gebetanmu? xD *kepo* yosh, saya datang bawa lanjutannya~ *lambai-lambai*

**mayonice08**: Hyuk loh yang bilang bukan eyke :P etdahhh, maruk amat -_-a Kyu nya buat gue dong~ *narik-narik lengan baju* niki sampun dilanjut hahaha xD

* * *

oke dah, cus cin~ see ya next chap xD *tebar receh*


	3. Step Three

Aku hanya dapat menutup mata rapat-rapat saat pandangan Donghae turun ke bibirku, menatapnya lekat dengan kepala dimiringkan 15° ke kiri. Napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku teratur. Entah berapa lama kami bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku sendiri tak yakin masih sanggup menahan diri agar tak pingsan di tempat untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Aduh, mana aku belum belajar cara berciuman yang baik dan benar. Huaaa~ aku belum siap! Tapi, kenapa mau cium aja lama banget? Apa saking terpesonanya dengan bibirku yang sexy ini?

"Kau jadi lebih manis saat diam seperti ini."

Eh?

Kubuka mataku cepat. Dia sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya, pelik mengurusi tugas kami. Mataku mengerjap berulang-ulang. Dengan napas memburu dan jantung yang berdetak kian tak beraturan. Meski harus kuakui ada sedikit rasa kecewa, ternyata dia hanya menggodaku. Namun sederet kata dalam kalimatnya barusan berhasil meningkatkan kinerja jantung ini. Dengan nada lembut, terlebih dia bilang aku manis? Ya, Tuhan. Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi.

Ugh, andai bisa kukatakan, kau juga nampak seperti pangeran saat bersikap lembut.

"Hey, kenapa kalian masih di sini? Sudah jam 5 sore lebih, pulang sana. Semua ruangan mau ditutup," usir pak satpam yang entah dari mana munculnya, udah nangkring aja di depan pintu kelas.

Decak sebal lolos dari bibirku. Buyar sudah khayalanku. "Tapi pak, kami kan sedang menggarap tugas," protesku tak terima.

"Udah, enggak pakai tapi. Atau mau saya kunciin di sini?" ancamnya sok sangar. Huh, cuma tebel di kumis doang. Padahal minggu lalu saat disuruh pak kepsek nyari kodok lab sains yang hilang dengan berbagai macam alasan dia menolak. Aku saja masih ingat mukanya yang langsung berubah pucat pasi persis orang sembelit dan Sungmin yang masih cekikikan hingga bel pulang sekolah.

Aku hendak melancarkan aksi protes kembali ketika sebuah tepukan yang **cukup** ringan mendarat di kepalaku—ya **cukup** untuk membuatku mengadu lara. Kutatap sengit Donghae yang sudah bangkit dari bangku, berdiri di sisiku sambil menggendong tasnya dan menenteng tugas kami. Yap, sudah jelas sekali dia tersangka penggeplakkan barusan. Tanpa banyak omong, karena Donghae memang enggak ngomong cuma mengerling singkat, memberi kode untukku segera keluar kemudian melenggang mendahuluiku—oke, ralat—meninggalkanku!

Hey! Bergegas kumasukkan buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas dan membawa kakiku melangkah cepat. Tak peduli meski bisa kulihat pak satpam menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa.

"Duh ditinggal pacarnya ya neng," goda si satpam sekolah sok akrab yang bagiku justru terdengar 2x lebih menyebalkan dari nada bicara Donghae.

Acuh, aku terus berjalan ditambah dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah muda tipis di parasku yang muncul secara alami. Antara mendidih karena sebal digoda begitu dan... ugh, malu ketika mendengar kata 'pacar' juga disebut. Parah, apa-apa yang menyangkut Donghae di dalamnya pasti berdampak labil pada diriku.

Argh~! Abstrak. Kata yang paling cocok menggambarkan moodku hari ini. Sial, dan penyebabnya cuma satu, makhluk berjenis kelamin pria yang bernama Lee Donghae. Tuhan, aku tau dosaku bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti celana jeans butut punya Sungmin, tapi tolong jangan siksa aku dengan cara begini. Jatuh bangun menyukai seseorang sampai sebegitunya, sementara yang menjadi subyek menatapku saja enggan. Hueee~ kejam. ToT

"Hey!"

Ish, nada menyebalkan dari suara yang sangat familiar ini lagi. Apa dia enggak tau gunanya nama kalau manggil orang saja pakai sebutan 'hey'? Aku menoleh enggan, melayangkan tatapan sengit. Pemuda itu memasang pose sok keren dengan bersandar pada tembok gerbang sekolah. Ah, terlalu asyik menggerutu aku sampai tak sadar sudah berjalan hingga gerbang sekolah.

"Apa?" ketusku.

"Dasar cewek, gampang banget moody."

Nyindir nih? "To the point ajalah!"

Langkahnya mendekat, berdiri tepat di depanku. Dia mendengus, "Harusnya aku yang sewot, diusir dengan tidak elit. Salah siapa yang merengek ingin mengerjakkan tugas di ruang kelas dari pada perpustakaan kota, huh?"

"Oke, aku yang salah!" Memang benar sih, belum lagi perpustakaan kota tutup jam 9 malam dan buku-buku di sana jelas lengkap. Tapi antisipasiku kan agar hal memalukan kemarin tak terulang lagi, mana sempat terpikir kalau akan terjadi penggusuran oleh satpam sekolah seperti barusan. "Udahlah, aku mau pulang. Ngomelnya ditunda besok aja." Aku memilih berbalik, melangkah ringan menuju halte.

Mood rusak bikin aku malas ngapa-ngapain, termasuk mencak-mencak. Dan kurasa juga berimbas dengan sebuah konklusi ngawur yang sepintas mampir di otakku; **mungkin** membenci Donghae takkan serumit dan sesulit saat menyukainya. Cinta yang bertransformasi jadi benci, eoh? Tak ada salahnya coba dipraktekan.

"Hey, Lee Eunhyuk!"

Oh, bagus. Tau-tau sekarang Donghae justru mengimbangi langkahku. Oke, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus mengikuti liku trotoar saat tanpa diduga dia melantunkan namaku. Suara itu, suara bass yang selalu kunanti untuk menyebut namaku, akhirnya... pft. Oh, anggap saja niatanku sebelumnya cuma pemikiran salah alamat.

Demi jaga gengsi—ya secara aku kan cewek most wanted seantero sekolah—, tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh aku bertanya, "Apa?" masih dengan nada ketus. Harga diri bo'.

Bahunya mengedik. "Sebentar lagi gelap, rawan buat cewek sendirian di pinggir jalan—terutama anak **manja**." Berjalan mendahuluiku yang seketika membeku layaknya orang dungu. Oke, kemarin dia juga menemaniku karena kami pulang jam 8 malam, tapi selebihnya dia hanya mendiamkanku seolah kami tak saling kenal. Geez! Yah, seenggaknya dia masih bisa dibilang bertanggung jawab.

Aku berlari kecil mengejar Donghae yang berjalan cukup jauh di depan, mengimbangi langkah lebarnya dari samping. Bising deru mesin kendaraan dan ramai pejalan kaki seolah menggoda kami yang berjalan diliputi sunyi. Lucu. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tapi masih pulang bareng.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berujar, "Tugasnya baru setengah jalan dan kita enggak punya tempat buat ngerjainnya. Ingat barusan diusir sama satpam dan kamu enggak mau ke perpustakaan kota," memberi jeda sejenak, "Mungkin, jika kamu tak keberatan, bisa kita kerjakan di rumahku."

Spontan langkahku kembali terhenti. Satu petikan kalimat panjang dari Donghae dan tanpa aksen sok cool yang memekakan telinga. Waow! Kepalaku mengangguk cepat. "Tentu!"—mau banget malah. Kenapa enggak dari kemarin aja sih! "Sekarang?" intonasi penuh antusias.

Donghae ikut berhenti lalu menoleh, "Tadi bilang mau pulang? Besok ajalah."

Ugh, kamu tuh nawarinnya telat! Tapi, "Oke deh!" seru semangat sembari kuacungkan jempol. Iris coklat bening Donghae menatapku sangsi, kaki mengambil langkah mendahuluiku lagi. Kayaknya sih karena reaksiku yang berlebihan. Bodo amatlah. Nyontek slogan iklan merk rokok di TV, 'yang penting hepi'.

Kali ini sepasang kakiku mengambil langkah riang ditambah bibir yang menggulum senyum sumringah. Hm, rasanya seperti ribuan kuncup bunga indah berwarna-warni mekar sempurna di hatiku. Harumnya begitu semerbak membuatku terlena. Yeay, besok ke rumah Donghae, bisa bertemu calon mertua. Emaknya judes enggak yah? Apa bapaknya punya kumis tebal kayak guru BP? Duh extra deg-degan. Harapanku satu, semoga besok hujan lebat menahanku lebih lama tinggal di rumah Donghae, hahaha :D

"Apa senyum-senyum begitu?" Gaung suaranya menarik rohku kembali pada dunia nyata. Kugelengkan kepala masih dengan mengulas senyum lebar, tak peduli meski cara ngomongnya balik ketus lagi.

Kutepuk bahu Donghae sok akrab, "Yo, jalan. Bisa kemalaman aku." Dan kami kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Imajinasiku mulai bermain, fantasi dimana suatu hari nanti kami akan berjalan beriringan seperti ini lagi namun dengan jemari saling tertaut, tersirat rona tulus penuh cinta. Kala hari itu datang, usai sudah kisah panjang rasa sepihakku. Hanya ada Donghae yang melihatku seorang, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku duduk bersandar di sisi jendela kamar yang terbuka. Semilir angin malam menyisir helaian rambutku dan tirai putih yang tak diikat. Temaram pantulan sinar rembulan masuk lewat celah jendela yang kubuka, mengisi ruangan kamarku yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan sepekat langit malam. Samar-samar kulihat jarum pendek pada jam dinding menunjuk angka 10 dengan jarum panjangnya bertengger diangka 7. Namun mata ini masih terbuka lebar dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terlelap.

Pft, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Telpon Sungmin, sudah. Baca buku, sudah. Dengerin instrumen lagu ballad, juga sudah. Tapi kenapa belum ngantuk juga? Apa karena saking excited besok mau ke rumah Donghae? Ugh, mulai enggak normal lagi kan kalau mikirin apa-apa yang nyangkutin Donghae. Mungkin sengaja disetting dari servernya, aku ini enggak pernah bisa lepas dari makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu. Hn~ -_-"

Kutatap hamparan langit luas bertabur kerlip bintang. Sepintas kerlingnya mengingatkanku akan seseorang di masa lalu. Wajah tampan yang selalu berseri dengan sepasang bola mata coklat madu yang menatapku sendu. Seorang teman baik yang pergi karena permohonan ngasal yang tak sungguh-sungguh kuharapkan terjadi.

Kubuka satu folder di ponsel yang menyimpan fotonya, kenangan saat kami masih bersama. Mengambil beranda rumahku sebagai latar, di sana terpampang tiga sosok remaja tanggung, dua pemuda dengan senyum sumringah tengah merangkul seorang gadis yang duduk diantara mereka dengan menjulurkan lidah. Dari sisi kiri, kakakku yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berbahan denim, aku di tengah yang memakai topi bergaya army senada dengan kaosku, dan terakhir dia yang di sebelah kananku dengan kaos putih lengan panjang bermotif garis belang. Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun sejak ia pergi, menyisakan satu tempat kosong di hatiku yang tak dapat dimasuki oleh siapapun tak terkecuali Donghae.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Dari tadi mukamu asem banget, padahal semalem semangat banget kamu bilang hari ini mau ngerjain tugas di rumah Donghae." Sungmin berhenti mengunyah roti berganti menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Masih soal kemarin? Kan sudah kubilang biar aku yang urus, mumpung hari ini ada jadwal latihan taekwondo." Tanpa permisi, Sungmin menyeruput habis susu stroberi yang belum kujamah sama sekali sejak kubeli tadi.

Kukibaskan tangan memukul-mukul udara di sekitar. "Bukan kok, kalau masalah itu sih aku yakin kamu bisa beresin."

"Terus apa dong?"

Kepala yang sejak tadi bertopang di atas meja kantin dengan fokus mata memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk di depanku tengah lahap menguyah makan siang seorang diri, mulai kutegakkan, masih dengan melihat Sungmin yang kini menghabiskan satu buah tahu isi dalam satu suapan. Pasti lupa sarapan lagi. Melihat Sungmin nampak kesulitan menelan makanan di mulutnya, kusodorkan sebotol air mineral yang selalu kubawa dari rumah. Kata ibu biar lebih steril dan efisien, meski alasan sebenarnya agar aku bisa menghemat uang jajan. Maklum, prinsip dasar ibu rumah tangga.

"Kamu masih ingat temenku yang pernah aku ceritain?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan. Dahinya berkerut, menggantikan lidahnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Semalam, sehabis telpon kamu, aku kepikiran dia sampai enggak bisa tidur."

Sungmin melotot lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. Alisku tertaut mendapat reaksi Sungmin yang terlampau berlebihan dan enggak wajar. Ada yang salah? Sambil ikut menunjuk diriku sendiri, kuperhatikan seragam yang membungkus tubuhku baik-baik, "Enggak ada apa-apa kok."

Sungmin menggeleng keras sambil melambaikan tangan lalu menunjukku lagi.

Oke, aku mulai enggak sabar. "Apaan sih?"

Sungmin langsung menenggak habis air mineralku, mendorong paksa makanan di mulutnya yang menjadi penghambat komunikasi kami. "Itu..." Dia kembali menunjuk. "...yang lagi skot jump di tengah lapangan, Donghae kan?"

Dia bilang Donghae apa? Kuikuti garis pandang Sungmin yang mengarah pada lapangan basket outdoor yang sering disalah gunakan anak ekskul basket sebagai arena tebar pesona serta spot favorite guru BP buat menghukum siswa pelaku pelanggaran.

Decak sebal kukeluarkan. "Mana sih?" Padanganku sulit menembus barikade siswa yang berkerubung di sisi lapangan. Pantesan dari tadi kantin yang notabene surga para anak sekolah mendadak sepi orang begini. Tapi mustahil deh Donghae yang hobinya tanding PSP di pojokan kelas bareng teman sebangkunya saat istirahat, enggak ada duren runtuh, enggak hujan rambutan tiba-tiba skot jump di tengah lapangan siang bolong pula.

"Paling juga kerjaan anak-anak basket yang emang dasarnya attention-whore." Terutama ace-nya yang ngerasa cowok paling **wah** dan digilai banyak cewek, sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekatiku. Lama-lama sikapnya kian menjadi, justru bikin aku makin ogah ngelirik tuh cowok.

"Sejak kapan ada anak basket sini yang pakai kacamata minus?"

Aku yang masih rada enggak percaya, menghampiri seorang cowok yang baru saja keluar dari lautan manusia di TKP, tak lupa Sungmin ikut mengekor di belakang. Bisa kulihat si cowok langsung menegang kaku. Mulut menganga lebar, mata terpusat padaku yang mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Jelas sekali, dia salah satu fansku.

To the point, aku segera bertanya. Lenguhan kecil yang pertama kudengar. Dia yang baru sadar memintaku mengulang pertanyaan ditambah senyum idiot. Geez. Sesaat kulirik tingkatan kelas diseragamnya. Adik kelas rupanya, pantas. Terpaksa pertanyaanku diulang.

"Ada orang.. yang.. sok nantangin.. anak basket.." dia menjawab susah payah. Sebegitu groginya dia berhadapan denganku, mengundang kekehan dari Sungmin. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, meredam sedikit suara tawa yang berhasil lolos.

Aku menggumam terima kasih sebelum menyeret Sungmin yang masih menahan tawa. "Lucu ya?" cibirku. Sungmin mengangguk diiringi tawa lepas. Puas banget kayaknya.

"Tapi tumben yah ada yang berani nantangin anak basket," ujar Sungmin setelah puas tertawa.

Aku mengedik masa bodoh. "Cari sensasi," mungkin. Apalagi coba? Cowok-cowok anggota basket di sini berada dalam strata sosial paling tinggi. Skill memang syarat wajib, tapi duit yang paling utama. Dan biasalah, namanya orang berduit, siapa sih yang berani ngusik? Senggol dikit, dirontokin langsung deh tulangnya. Makanya selain anak ekskul taekwondo yang sangar-sangar layaknya perman pasar (Sungmin termasuk salah satunya -_-v), mereka juga —uhuk—dihormati—uhuk— murid-murid lain. Makanya pula aku paling anti berhubungan sama mereka yang mendewakan diri karena harta. Bukannya sok bener, cuma enek dengan sikap orang-orang yang memandang sebelah mata orang lain karena status ekonomi. Geez, duit oh duit~

Begitu sampai di pinggir lapangan, aku cuma bisa bengong. Gila, ramai penuh sesak gini kayak ngrubutin stan pembagian sembako gratis atau mau nonton konser artis ternama.

Sungmin maju lalu menepuk pundak salah seorang penonton (sebut saja begitu), cowok berbadan tinggi tegap kontras dengan Sungmin yang punya tinggi badan enggak seberapa. "Sorry, minggir dong. Enggak kelihatan nih." Pemuda itu menoleh dan hampir membentak Sungmin, tapi niatnya terpaksa diurungkan begitu sadar siapa yang menegurnya. Dia menyingkir teratur sambil menarik lengan baju temannya yang lain supaya memberi jalan. Sungmin tersenyum puas menyerukan namaku yang masih bersweat drop ria. See, covernya emang mungil imut lucu gimana gitu, tapi semua orang juga tau Sungmin itu Queen of Matrial Art. Saranku sih kalau masih mau hidup dengan anggota tubuh lengkap atau seenggaknya tulang yang masih bisa digerakkan, jauhilah hal-hal yang mampu mengusik ketenangan cewek satu itu.

Aku berjalan membelah keramaian ditarik Sungmin hingga menyentuh barisan paling depan. Seluruh anggota basket berdiri angkuh di dua sisi ring basket dan senyum meremehkan terpoles sempurna di wajah sang kapten. Seperti yang Sungmin bilang, tepat di tengah lapang, diantara tatapan penuh intimidasi dan sengatan terik matahari siang, pemuda berkacamata minus tengah skot jump dengan wajah menunduk. Aku masih bisa menahan diri saat tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu ketika wajahnya mendongak.

Donghae? **What the—?!**

**.  
**

**To be continued—**

* * *

Maaf gak bisa publish sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan, mood gue amburadul gegara satu masalah yang gak tau kapan kelarnya, oh betapa gue ingin mati karenanya. Kentara banget dampaknya ke alur cerita jadi makin gak jelas, mana eyke gak bakat bikin humor pula. Sekali lagi sorry… banget (deep bow). **Mungkin** chap depan akan saya ambil dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Dan yang nanyain si hoobae tengil, itu cuma figuran numpang lewat.

Ada yang nonton SMTOWN live? HaeHyuk ngapain aja di sana? Saya cuma liat press conf, dan waow! Vicky (menurut saya) yang paling cantik (alami). (^u^)

* * *

arumi sujatmiko: sejenis jin botol kah kao, dek? Ah cuma bendera kumel yang tulisannya 'Loph Kecebong Polepel', ntar kakak beliin 10 biji bendera kayak gitu :P ini chap 3 nya kakak publish di sini dulu, terus fanfikmu mana lanjutannya? *nodong

.

Guest: hahaha yep, thanx udah mampir xD

.

kyukyu: hoho.. singkatnyo~ menghemat kata kah? *plok

.

laila . r . mubarok: eh? Hyuk sekarang alih profesi jadi pedagang pisang? *tampang bloon* udah kupanjangin sebisa ku nih~ justru makin aneh dan gak karuan *pundung* sorry gak bisa apdet kilat, saya takut petirnya ngikut *gak nyambung -_-"

.

Kim Jung Min: apa? Hyuk keselek dodol?! *bolot mode on* :P duh, mana saya tau, kan Hae gak ngemeng ke eyke *plok*

.

nyukkunyuk: gak ngapa-ngapain kok, kan saya belum rela bibir sekseh Hyuk dicipok Hae *digelundungin*

.

anggisujuelf: kalo dijual murah ntar dikira barang loakan dong *jder* hahaha thanx, eyke justru suka Hae yang manja, muka kayak gitu gak cocok begaya sok cool *buagh*

.

amandhharu0522: ogah! *lempar balik Kim Youngmin* Aku maunya Sule~!

-_-" ampunnn~ *nyumpel telinga* suaramu itu bikin mba kunti masuk lagi ke liang kubur *plok

Bukan, aku gakkan tega ngasih peran Kyu jadi tengil ato bad boy gitu. Gitu-gitu mantan biasku tau -_-"

Yah… chap ini aku kurang munculin sifat narsisnya Hyuk, pala puyeng bener. Ini juga kalo gak dipaksa, mungkin tahun depan baru bisa dilanjut. Ini udah termasuk panjang belon?

.

Kamiyama Kaoru: iyalah sok jual mahal, biar gak kayak gorengan seribu dapet 3 *efek laper* tettottt jawaban Anda salah hahaha xD

.

mayonice08: hahaha thanx banget MayMay udah mau denger keluh kesahku, pe-em mu ngasih suntikan semangat tersendiri buatku xD tukeran nomor ponsel nyok? Aku pen denger suaramu xD

.

viiaRyeosom: ugh, pelit -,- ada masalahkah dengan 'pendek'? *plak*

karena cinta itu jembatan antara sayang dan benci hahaha

whoa~ awas ntar ditalak Wook :P

yosh, cemungudth ea! *alay xD

.

ncencloudsparkyu: hahaha, gak lah, mana tega eyke *plok

.

Sarah Ryuu VictoirELF: kao lebih ngondek daripada daku rupanya hahaha *jdugh

.

Cho Miku: aku yang harusnya minta maap, lanjutinnya luaaaaaama banget *bow

.

myfishychovy: kubuat panjang sebisaku, maap kalo menurutmu ini masih pendek *bow* pft, gak ngapa-ngapain kok

.

pintudapur123: -_-"

.

ressijewelll: hahaha sesekali, biar pasarannya naik xD *plok* eon, kao lupa padaku kah? *pundung

.

umi . julianti . 9: gak, Hae sukanya sama eyke hahaha :P *dirujak

.

andin lop eunhae: abis dimasukin freezer dia xD yep, thanx udah mampir~ xD

* * *

Thanx banget buat yang udah nyoret-nyoret kotak review dan untuk semua yang baca ini (^o^) see ya next chap guys, lope lope *muach *pada kejang


End file.
